Episode 1547 (18 December 1997)
Synopsis Irene irons Terry's shirt as he's making a pig's ear out of it, and he offers to "treat her to a night out at the pictures." Barry agrees to lend Mark one of the cars to take Jessie to see the Christmas lights, and Roy is annoyed when he hears about it, and this induces chest pains and an ache in his arm. He tells Barry to ignore it, and that he's fine really. Barry is concerned, and tells Pat, even though Roy specifically forbids him to, and she insists he go to see a doctor. Mark has a spare ticket with Ruth away, so he goes with Sanjay. Unfortunately the car won't start, and Mark and Sanjay look hopelessly under the bonnet. Conor turns up and fixes it. Sanjay says why doesn't Conor go with them since he's earned it and he and Mark get on slightly better than they have until now. Mark says that he's been unfriendly for personal reasons, nothing to do with Conor, but with Ruth being away, etc. Conor replies hilariously that any man would be miserable without that "ray of sunshine". Mark then gets a call from Ruth, saying that she's staying away as her father is worse, and Mark tells Conor, and then also explains to him what the pills were for. Conor is extremely quiet when he's told, and doesn't take it too well! Peggy decides that she doesn't want to give up George and they agree to continue as they are but without getting married. Polly chats to Lenny and they agree that Tony and Simon are just being pig-headed and they should talk to each other. So, when Simon is having a drink with Huw and Lenny Polly takes Tony to the Vic and then the other three leave them to it. They have a semi-civil conversation, until Simon says that Tony's sleeping around isn't acceptable - once could be a mistake but twice is an insult. Tony asks angrily if Simon has slept with Chris yet, and Simon refuses to answer, so Tony takes it as a yes. Cindy visits her children again, and is extremely bitchy to Mary. She starts by saying the children look a mess so she'll have to go and change them, then continues by asking Mary if she's qualified, as she's concerned about the quality of care Ian's arranged for her children. Mary replies she should be worried as there are all sorts of wierdos out there who snatch children. Whilst playing with them, Cindy drops her mobile phone down the back of the sofa, and has to come back later that day to collect it, having the misfortune to bump into Kathy on the way, so Kathy starts screeching at her. Back at her house, Cindy is worried about the court case, and moans to Nick that Ian can't stand to lose, and Nick says he can't either, and he never does. Michael's son, Matthew is back as Michael invited him and his mother for Christmas. He is looking for a job and has a bet with Robbie who is hopeless at selling his dog shelter raffle tickets, that he can sell them all by 6. He's obviously a natural salesman as he does brilliantly. Credits Main cast *Irene Hills - Roberta Taylor *Terry Raymond - Gavin Richards *Barry Evans - Shaun Williamson *Mark Fowler - Todd Carty *Pat Evans - Pam St. Clement *Roy Evans - Tony Caunter *Sanjay Kapoor - Deepak Verma *Conor Flaherty - Seán Gleeson *Peggy Mitchell - Barbara Windsor *George Palmer - Paul Moriarty *Polly Becker - Victoria Gould *Lenny Wallace - Desune Coleman *Simon Raymond - Andrew Lynford *Huw Edwards - Richard Elis *Tony Hills - Mark Homer *Cindy Beale - Michelle Collins *Mary Flaherty - Melanie Clark Pullen *Steven Beale - Stuart Stevens *Lucy Beale - Casey Anne Rothery *Peter Beale - Alex Stevens *Kathy Mitchell - Gillian Taylforth *Robbie Jackson - Dean Gaffney *Matthew Rose - Joe Absolom Guest cast * Nick Holland - Dominic Taylor Category:Episode Category:1997 Episodes